I'll See You Again
by Jak's Angel
Summary: Zidane returns to a pregnant Garnet, but strange happenings over Gaia which involves people rising from the dead. Zidane is crippled and 2 once enemies have to join, save him...(I hate summeries)
1. The Hero Returns

I'll see you again.....  
  
Okay, this is so *not* an original name for my fic. But, well I'm kinda tired now.  
  
All characters belong to Squaresoft, so don't sue me, cos all you'll get is a couple of unfinished fanfics (yes there's lots of them) and about 12p in change.  
  
As the beautiful sun sank slowly behind the mountains, beams of warm yellow light flooded the plains, making them glow softly.  
  
The crystal clear water surrounding the famous city of Alexandria sparkled as the suns rays hit it. The castle itself was shrouded in shadow, a starling contrast to the surrounding plains.  
  
Staring out miserably of an open window was a young maiden, with raven black hair that seemed to flow down her back, and tied into a small pony tail at the end. The darkness of her hair contrasted deeply with her orange jumpsuit and whit flare sleeved blouse.  
  
Her dark eyes sadly took in the marvellous sites of Alexandria. Young children playing in the late afternoon sun, people chatting friendly in the streets, customers darting in and out of shops.  
  
She sighed. The site would of normally brought a smile to her face, but she felt so low.  
  
Sadly, she placed one hand on the swollen bump on the lower part of her torso. Her `secret'.  
  
After Zidane had been left behind at the Iifa tree, Garnet hadn't been herself. She seldom left her room, and refused to talk to anyone. Her skin grew pale with the lack of sunlight, her eyes tired. Garnet had been well aware of her appearance lately.  
  
".........." (And now) she thought sadly, (I'm pregnant. If Zidane saw me, he'd be disgusted.)  
  
Slowly, a tear trickled down her cheek. She loved Zidane with all of her heart He had taught her so much about herself that she didn`t know before.  
  
Bowing her head, she closed the window, and moved over to her bed. It had been freshly changed by one of her servants that morning. Gently, she lowered herself onto the soft white covers, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"............" ( I still don't believe that he's dead. He promised me that he would come back. He promised.)  
  
Garnet's face glowed, and for the first time in quite a while, her mouth broke into a small smile.  
  
"............." (I wish that he would come back. To see his handsome face, to hear his kind voice, to see his enchanting smile)  
  
She sat up, gazing into the gold framed mirror which hung opposite from the head of her bed.In the glass reflection, a pale, tired looking girl with thin arms stared solemnly back at her. Her stomach was swollen, contrasting with her skinny arms and legs.  
  
Suddenly, Garnet buried her face into her hands.  
  
"........" (What's happened to me? Why do I look so awful? What happened to the old me?)  
  
Sobbing softly, she fell back onto the bed, and buried her face into her pillow, sobbing softly.  
  
She didn't know how but after a good few hours, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"Your Majesty?! Queen Garnet, please let me in" called the demanding female voice from the corridor.  
  
Garnet sat bolt right up in bed, and sleepily glanced out of the window. The bright morning sun shone through the flimsy white curtains, and fell onto the bed.  
  
Garnet was still dressed in her orange jumpsuit, rumpled and wrinkled. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and pulled on a blue dressing gown before answering the door.  
  
".............." (Beatrix)  
  
The General stood there, almost glaring at the girl. She smiled politely at Garnet, and bowed slightly.  
  
"Your majesty........Dr Tot had arranged that Tantulas perform `I want to be your canary' for you. Please get changed and go to the Royal Box when you are ready' she said abruptly, before turning to leave.  
  
But Garnet's eyes saw a tear glisten in the General's eye as she turned and marched off down the corridor.  
  
"Beatrix" whispered Garnet, her voice quiet and croaky from not being used. Cautiously, Beatrix turned to face her.  
  
"Yes your Majesty?"  
  
"I'm.............I'm sorry. For all that I have done, the trouble I have caused"  
  
"That's all right your Majesty"  
  
"And, Beatrix?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty?"  
  
"................nothing. I'm sorry that I asked."  
  
"Okay. See you at the Royal Box then your Majesty"  
  
"Yes" answered Garnet, stepping back into the room. She entered her bathroom, and began to wash furiously in the ice cold water.  
  
Quickly, she changed into her long white gown, and ran a brush through her beautiful long hair. Satisfied, she re tied the small pony tail and placed the silver tiara in her hair.  
  
Garnet looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
".........." (Sure, I still look pregnant. But, this gown covers it a bit I guess)  
  
Timidly, she left the room, and started following the well remembered route to the Royal Box. As she walked thoughts flew through her head.  
  
"The theatre ship will arrive any minute, It's been so long...I can't wait to see everyone. But...It'll never be the same...I have to let go of the past...I have to move on, just like he taught me."  
  
As she stepped through the stone archway into the bright sunlight, she could hear the crowd cheering. Squinting, her eyes slowly became used to the sun and she carefully sat on the red velvet couch in the center of the box.  
  
Behind her should could hear Steiner and Beatrix saluting her.  
  
Garnet could see the familiar faces of Blank, Ruby, Baku, Cinna.....but instead of Marcus playing the role, a robed stranger was. She sighed softly.  
  
Suddenly, the sky burst into showers of colourful sparks, which rained down upon the town. As the band began to play its cheerful upbeat tune, Baku stepped forwards.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix......noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"  
  
Garnet clapped numbly, but kept losing her concentration, somewhat mesmerised by the cloaked mans movements. Suddenly, he span to face the Royal Box. In one swift movement, he tore off his cloak, and a pair of friendly green eyes smiled up at Garnet.  
"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" cried Zidane.  
  
Garnet leaned over in shock. The world seem to blur around her, all that she could see was Zidane, smiling at her, opening his arms.  
  
Blinking suddenly, she ran to the double wooden doors, which were blocked by Steiner and Beatrix. Looking at each of them imploringly, she felt a surge of anger rang through her.  
  
".............." (Can't they see this is important!?)But, suddenly the grim faces broke into grins, as they stood apart and let their queen past.  
  
Garnet ran down the red carpet stairs, breathing heavily.  
  
"............!!!!!" (How out of shape am I?) she scolded herself as she burst through the carved oak doors which led to the crowd outside.  
  
There, she pushed through the crowds, only thinking of reaching Zidane.  
  
As she ran, the Royal Pendent round her neck tightened, then flew off, land ing at the feet of some Noble far off.  
  
Garnet took no notice and kept on running, until she was up on the stage and fell into Zidane's arms. For a while she hit him, for leaving her. But the Genome embraced her tighter, and she was drawn in by it. Gently she lent by his ear and whispered softly.  
  
"How did you survive...?" Zidane grinned.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you."  
"So..."  
"I sang your song."  
  
Garnet smiled, and snuggled up closer to Zidane. He smiled, and tenderly stroked her hair.  
  
As the crowd went wild around them, Garnet was somewhat disturbed in her happiness.  
  
"............" (What will he do when he finds out how ugly I have got?) 


	2. A surprise

Later, alone in Garnet's room, she and Zidane were sat on her bed, talking softly.  
  
They talked about how long it had been, how nice it was to meet everyone again, but Garnet kept one thing quiet. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it no more.  
  
"Zidane, have I changed?" she blurted out suddenly, interrupting him. Zidane was taken aback.  
  
".................I'm gonna be honest with you. Sort of" he replied hesitantly.  
  
Garnet threw herself back on the bed.  
  
"It's useless!" she cried, beating her fists on the bed." It's not fair!!! "  
  
"Whats not?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and I don't know how! Or who!"  
  
Zidane turned red.  
  
"Er.......................Dagger. Remember that night, when you comforted me, on the Invincible."  
  
Garnet nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" (I remember that. You were crying, about being created)  
  
"Well, we um.....kinda?"  
  
".....................OH MY!!!!!!!!! You don't think...."  
  
"Yeah" he finished, "I think that it's mine"  
  
"Zidane.......but we're not married. I'm a ..........whore"  
  
Zidane looked at her in shock.  
  
"Don't call yourself that!" he cried. Garnet looked at him in shock. Zidane blushed as he smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I've met a lot of........whores in my life, and your not one of them! Never! Hell no!!"  
  
Garnet looked up at him.  
  
"But, this child will be born out of wedlock" she murmured. Zidane smiled.  
  
"Oh no they won't" he said, producing a ring.  
  
"Will you marry me Dagger?"  
  
Garnet looked into Zidane's earnest face, looking gently at her.  
  
"Yes Zidane! I will" she laughed, flinging her arms around his neck. Zidane held her tighter, feeling her warm body against his.  
  
"This is the happiest moment of my life" Garnet murmured. Zidane nodded.  
  
"Mine too"  
  
Many weeks passed and the whole of Alexandria were preparing for the royal wedding. At last, the big day came, and Garnet found herself being groomed by Beatrix.  
  
"Your majesty.........you look so.......beautiful" exclaimed Beatrix as Garnet stepped out from her bathroom, wearing a magnificent sleeveless white dress, accompanied by her special silver tiara. A thin white veil hung over the back if her long dark hair, ready to be flipped over her face.  
  
"You look like an angel, your majesty"  
  
Garnet smiled at this compliment. She had often had warm comments about her beauty, but never as anything as extravagant as an angel.  
  
"Thank you Beatrix. Hadn't you better go and get changed? Find Eiko too please?"  
  
Beatrix nodded at Garnet, and left the room.  
  
Smiling, Garnet began to brush her long dark hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Zidane was being `smartened up' by Steiner. Zidane was squirming as Steiner tied up his bow tie, and straightened the jacket of his tuxedo.  
  
"Rusty! It's fine!"  
  
Steiner frowned.  
  
"But, it is a royal wedding! You must look your best!". Zidane laughed.  
  
"I know Rusty, I'm the groom ya know"  
  
Steiner sighed.  
  
"I need to go speak with Beatrix. Please wait here, I shall return"  
  
"Make sure you only speak to Beatrix ,Steiner!" exclaimed Zidane, winking slyly. Steiner found himself smiling back at the Genome as he left the room.  
  
Zidane grinned to himself and began preening himself in the mirror. Out the corner of his eye, he could see a shadow by the door. He span round quickly and caught an of-guard Mikoto who stared at him.  
  
" Morning Mikoto!" he called, smiling at his little sister.  
  
Mikoto eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Are you, getting married today?"  
  
"Yeah. like I explained Mik, me and Dagger are getting married. We devote our lives together and become husband and wife"  
  
"And you will be King"  
  
Zidane paled, and sank on the chair nearby.  
  
"I never thought of it as that! Damm, I'm not `King' material!"  
  
Mikoto cocked her head slightly.  
  
"You seem scared by my comment"  
  
Zidane smiled weakly, and shook his head.  
  
"No, we just see marriage in different lights"  
  
Mikoto moved over to her brother, and hugged him quickly.  
  
"Good luck" she said with a hint of emotion in her voice. As she left the room, Zidane stared after her.  
  
"There's a chance for her yet" he muttered to himself.  
  
The courtyard was draped in white streamers, and beautiful white roses twisted daintily around the willow arch which the couple would pass under. Stood nervously at the alter, was Zidane, his tail twitching nervously behind him. At once, Freya struck up the wedding march on the beautiful oak piano as Garnet glided down the aisle, arm in arm with Steiner, as Beatrix and Eiko trailed behind her.  
  
Finally, Garnet reached her husband to be and smiled shyly at him. Zidane grinned back, entranced by her.  
  
She had that special glow around her, as most pregnant women do, and she seemed so young and fresh.  
  
Zidane barely heard the minister droning on, until he addressed him.  
  
"Do you, Zidane Tribal, take this women to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, and to love and cherish her as long as you both may live?"  
  
"I-I do"  
  
"Do you, Garnet Til Alexandros, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and to love and cherish him as long as you both may live?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You may kiss the bride"  
  
As Zidane carefully lifted Garnet's veil, he stared deep into her velvety brown eyes. As he lent forward to kiss her, suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head.  
  
Swaying, Zidane saw the panic on Garnets face as he wavered and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
"Dagger?!"   
  
"Zidane" repeated the voice, not as sweet as his beloved Dagger's but strangely familiar.  
  
Zidane felt nothing, he saw red swirls surround him, engulfing him.   
  
A shadowy figure approached him, gesturing all of the time. As he grew closer, Zidane opened his mouth in shock. Kuja....  
  
"Kuja?!" he whispered, trying to stand. Kuja came and knelt down next to him, supporting him.  
  
"Zidane........my little brother. What are you doing here?"  
  
Zidane frowned.  
  
"I don't know. Where am I?"  
  
" In the depths of my chaotic mind, my dreams, my memories, my thoughts"  
  
Zidane looked nervously around the space, seeing many stomach churning images that littered his mind.  
  
"You're insane Kuja......but, why am I seeing you? Are you a ghost?"  
  
"For one to be a ghost, one must be dead"  
  
Zidane staggered backwards.  
  
"Y-you're alive?!!!?!?"  
  
Kuja nodded, his white hair flying.  
  
"Yes" he said simply.   
  
Zidane could hear himself fainting again, he felt himself flying ,flying away.......  
  
"Zidane?!"  
  
"............Kuja........."  
  
"Zidane!? Are you ok?"  
  
"..........yeah"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
His head feeling heavy, Zidane forced himself to sit up. Bleary eyed, he squinted up at Garnet, trying to focus his eyes. After blinking several times, the sight didn't return. Garnet looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Zidane? Whats wrong?"  
  
"...........I can't see you. I can't see anything"  
  
Garnet scanned the crowds.  
  
"Where's Dr Tot?" she cried. The crowd parted, revealing the out of breath Doctor.  
  
"Whats wrong Queen Garnet?"  
  
"Zidane can't see"  
  
Tot knelt down and shone a small light in his forest green eyes. Zidane didn't blink or even react to the light. The doctor clapped a hand gently on Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Zidane, but you're blind. If its permanent or temporary, I can't tell. Only time can tell that"  
  
Garnet's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at her husband. He was looking off into the distance.  
  
"Zidane" she whispered, giving him her hand. He took it and held it tight, the only link to Garnet.  
  
"Don't worry Dagger, I'll be fine" he consoled her, feeling a lump in his throat.  
  
"(What happened? Did Kuja do this? What is the deal with Kuja anyway? Will......will I ever see my child? Or Dagger's beautiful face smiling at me?)"  
  
Zidane bowed his head. Garnet looked at him.  
  
"Zidane?....don't be sad. C'mon, lets go"  
  
The young genome allowed himself to be led into the castle, feeling Garnets hands guide him. She looked into his eyes, they looked so confused, so distant. So afraid.  
  
Zidane's fear was so strong, that Garnet could feel it herself. As she drew him into a close hug, she could feel him shaking beneath her arms.  
  
"Don't worry Zidane" she whispered softly. 


	3. The villan returns?

So sorry for the wait _  
  
*hits head* Baka!  
  
The wind whipped round the dark castle that littered the landscape, making the young man asleep outside shiver violently. His pale azure eyes snapped open, and he moved closer to the stone wall to keep him warm.  
  
"Sure is cold" he commented to no one in particular. Standing, he stretched widely, before glancing round at his surroundings.  
  
"Mmm, what a dull place" he muttered, walking away from the castle, into the fierce wind. His pure white hair flew around his face, his smiling face. He laughed into the wind, hearing his laughter whip into the frenzied whirling of the wind.  
  
"Kuja!" a small, quiet voice whispered behind him. Kuja agilely turned in a split second to meet the top of a pointy brown mages hat. Looking down he saw two surprised eyes glancing up shyly at him.  
  
"Your......the mage who travelled with Zidane, right?"  
  
Vivi nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"B-but I-I died. Y-you died too. What's g-going on?"  
  
Kuja looked around him, his eyes looking off into the distance, not noticing his hair flying in his eyes.  
  
"I know I died. I've been here for about a week now. I don't understand either"  
  
"......We should go tell Zidane...."  
  
Kuja sighed, and slumped his shoulders.  
  
".......I guess so. But, will he ever forgive me?"  
  
"He went back for you"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I had a dream about him earlier. Yeah, we should go tell him! Now, where did I put my Gysahl Greens? There in here somewhere.....ah"  
  
Kuja gave a weak smile, and held up a small pinch of gysahl greens. At once, Choco came bounding over.  
  
After they we're both safely on board, Kuja pointed up.  
  
"To Alexandria Choco!"  
  
Zidane awoke to the warmth of the sun on his face. When he opened his eyes, he remembered, what had happened.  
  
He was blind. Clumsily, his gentle hands moved over the bed next to him, feeling the soft warm body of his wife. She took his hand in hers.  
  
"Morning Zidane" she smiled, caressing his face. Zidane smiled uncertainly back at her.  
  
"Dagger......I love you with all my heart................ Please, don't let me be alone"  
  
Garnet peered quizzically at him with her large doe eyes.  
  
"Zidane......you've changed. But, don't worry. I'll never leave you. You'll never be alone"  
  
She hugged Zidane fiercely, holding him close to her.  
  
"........"(I always took everything for granted. I never marvelled about how wondrous my sight was. Now, it's only wistful thinking, that one day, I may be allowed to see again)  
  
Finally, Garnet got to her feet, and led Zidane to a chair.  
  
"I have to go and sort out some issues with Cid, but I'll be right back..."  
  
Zidane nodded at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine" he consoled her. Garnet watched him sadly, then left the room. Zidane lent back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
".........."(Have I changed? I'm more cowardly, more helpless than before. How could I take something so important for granted? Was I really that stupid?)  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash startled Zidane as something huge crashed through the open window. He sat up and his eyes opened wide. He groped about wildly.  
  
"Hey!! Who's there?!" he yelled, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
Kuja brushed down his clothes and stared at his brother. Zidane's sparkling green eyes stared past him, staring at the wall.  
  
" Zidane?" he whispered. Zidane stopped moving, and squinted in the direction from which the voice came from.  
  
"Kuja!?" he cried, feeling the air in front of him with his hand. Kuja hesitated, and reluctantly took Zidane's hand in his own and held it.  
  
"......yes Zidane, it's me" he replied. Zidane's eyes widened, before closing as he fainted.  
  
Vivi covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Oh no! What happened to him?" he asked. Kuja took Zidane easily in his arms and faced Vivi.  
  
"He's fine, he just fainted. Vivi, go get Garnet" he replied. Vivi nodded, and ran off through the door. Kuja frowned, and set his skinny brother down on the bed.  
  
"Zidane......." he murmured miserably, kneeling down beside the bed. He took Zidane's wrist and felt his pulse. His eyes grew in shock.  
  
"Why is it so weak......?" he mused. As Zidane stirred, Kuja gripped is brother's wrist tighter.  
  
Slowly, Zidane's eyes flickered open and he stared up blankly at Kuja.  
  
"Kuja.....is it really you?"  
  
Kuja hesitated before nodding slowly.  
  
"Yes......"  
  
Suddenly Garnet came bursting back into the room, followed by Vivi.  
  
"Kuja!" she gasped, and moved over to him threateningly, "What did you do to him?!!"  
  
"It's ok, Dagger. I-I just fainted, that's all" mumbled Zidane. Kuja turned to Garnet.  
  
"I think that there's something weird going on. Myself and Vivi have rose from the grave, and Zidane is not only blind, yet unnaturally weak. Feel his pulse" he said in a low voice. Garnet raised and eyebrow, and did as instructed. She gulped, and nodded over at Kuja.  
  
"Zidane.....me and Kuja are going to go speak to Cid. He's just downstairs...."  
  
Kuja nodded back in approval, and they left the room. Vivi waddled over to Zidane's bed, and peered over at his friend.  
  
"Zidane......?"  
  
"Vivi!" he exclaimed, feeling out for his friend. Clumsily, Vivi caught his hand.  
  
"Yeah....I'm here"  
  
Zidane smiled weakly at where he thought Vivi was.  
  
"It's great to......hear you again"  
  
Vivi nodded, his eyes dimming slightly.  
  
"What happened, Zidane?"  
  
The genome coughed and began gesturing with his hands.  
  
"It was during our wedding. The guests were plenty, the music prefect. The beautiful girl by my side was the best of all. She was so pretty, there's no word that I know which could describe her. I felt so proud of her, I was so happy to have her as my wife. I took seeing her for granted...how stupid was I?!", Zidane bit his lip, and continued, " I had a vision, about Kuja. When I woke up, I was.....blind"  
  
"Oh...." whispered Vivi, not knowing what to say.  
  
He was saved by Garnet rushing back in, and throwing herself into Zidane's arms. He remained silently puzzled, and stroked his wife's soft raven hair.  
  
"Dagger?" he finally asked. He felt her hair tickle his face as she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Zidane.....Garland's back.......we have to get you out of here.." she sniffed, "But, I cannot go with you. I-I need to protect the townspeople. And, I can't travel easily in this situation"  
  
"Hey, don't worry" interrupted Zidane softly, "I understand. So, where will I go?"  
  
Garnet wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled weakly at Zidane.  
  
"I guess........Dali. It's quiet there, and Garland wouldn't think of looking for you there"  
  
"Garland's looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, he's......trying to kill you....that might be why your so...weak. Some kind of spell maybe..." 


End file.
